happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations/Houses
Most of the houses inhabited by the series' characters resemble trees (trees with doors and windows in them). Some characters have different homes in different episodes (Cuddles, Lumpy and The Mole). Main characters Cuddles' House Cuddles has had different homes in different episodes. It is a tree in some episodes, and in others it is a normal house. His main home is a tree, as it has been seen twice in the episodes In a Jam and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. His normal house was also seen twice, in the episodes A Hole Lotta Love and Letter Late than Never. Dersffxdgx.png|Cuddles' house as shown in A Hole Lotta Love Gbdjghjhu.png|Cuddles' living room from the same episode Readingcouch.png|Cuddles' living room as shown in Letter Late Than Never Giggles' House Giggles, like Cuddles, is seen to live in numerous houses throughout the series. Giggles' house is first seen in Helping Helps, where she lives in a tree and apparently lives with her mother. This house is later seen in Every Litter Bit Hurts and I've Got You Under My Skin where she appears to live alone. Handy builds her a house in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, though due to several implications, it turns into a giant death trap shaped like an origami crane. The interior of her house is seen in Blind Date. Giggles also has a house in the suburbs in Doggone It where she hangs her laundry out back and a house along Lumpy's mail route in Letter Late than Never. In Dunce Upon a Time, she had a small, wooden house with no food and a bed with a candle on the night stand. Nutty was seen living there, too. In I've Got You Under My Skin, she has a whole variety of toys in her home GiggleSMom.png|Giggles' first house Under.jpg|Giggles' bedroom from I've Got You Under My Skin Aesrdrdrsrt.png|Giggles' new home built by Handy, before its destruction seconds later Date 23.jpg Date 6.jpg|Giggles' living room in Blind Date 546981.jpg|Giggles' (and Nutty's) house from Dunce Upon a Time Toothy's House The outside was first seen in either All Flocked Up, where Toothy lives in a normal house, or in Autopsy Turvy (debatable, because it may be Cuddles' house; if so, the inside of Toothy's house isn't shown until Spare Tire), where he lives in a tree and has a large wardrobe inside it. afuti.jpg|Rooftop File:Casa_de_Toothy_en_Spare_Tire.png Russell's Pirate Ship First seen in Sea What I Found, Russell's house is a tree house shaped as a pirate ship. In it, there is a hammock in which Russell sleeps and a cupboard where he keeps his clothes, hats, peglegs and hooks when he's not wearing them. In Bottled Up Inside, he is shown to be living in a new house. It looks quite similar to his old house from the TV series, but with major differences. File:Russell's House.jpg|Russell's house as it appears in Sea What I Found File:Russell's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Russell's house HTF 76 Bottled 02-680x382.jpg|Russell's new house in Bottled Up Inside Mime's Tent Seen in Easy For You to Sleigh, Mime to Five, and Chill Kringle, Mime's home is a tent which is like an ordinary house on the inside. Inside, Mime has invisible furniture which Lifty and Shifty once ransacked, much to the horror of Mime. File:Mime's House.jpg|Mime's tent as it appears in Chill Kringle File:Mime's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Mime's tent in Easy For You to Sleigh Sleight 15.jpg|The exterior of Mime's tent from the same episode Flippy's House Seen in Party Animal (debatable), Easy For You to Sleigh, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2. Flippy's home is shaped like a quonset hut with a hangar where he keeps his military vehicles. He is also shown to be pretty well off as his house is filled with trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a widescreen TV. File:Flippy's House.jpg|Flippy's house as it appears in Double Whammy Part 2 File:Flippy's House Inside.jpg|The interior of Flippy's house as it appears in Easy For You to Sleigh flippy's home.png Pop and Cub's House Seen in episodes such as And the Kitchen Sink, Read 'em and Weep, and Easy For You to Sleigh, their house is a tree. The inside is large and decorated, with separate bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, etc. OTo rKYdVlY gif.jpg|kitchen Pop y cub.jpg|Pop and Cub's house (exterior) Tricyle.jpg|Another exterior view Capture.PNG|living room Stealing the Spotlight.png|Pop and Cub's house decorated Sack.jpg|The basement/laundry room Handy's House First seen in Shard at Work, Handy's home is filled with electrical appliances and hardware which (ironically) need hands to function. The exterior of the house was shown for the first time in No Time Like the Present, which also featured his house with a different interior and pictures of construction tools on the wall. The Mole also lives in the same building. HTF 77 Present 03.jpg|Interior HTF 77 Present 01.jpg|Exterior Shard at Work.jpg|The first showing of Handy's home Petunia's House Her original home was first seen in Hello Dolly when Petunia brings The Cursed Idol home with her, resulting in her bedsprings impaling her chest and stomach. In Wishy Washy, we get a glimpse of how clean Petunia's house is and how upset she gets when something isn't perfect, her home makes a reappearance in I Nub You. Petunia also had a small tree house Handy built her in House Warming, but it ends up exploding and setting her on fire. Wishy Washy.jpg|Bathroom shown in Wishy Washy WishyWashy.JPG|Full view of Petunia's bathroom HelloDollyPetunia.gif|Bedroom Peas17.PNG|Petunia's house as seen in Peas in a Pod Lumpy's House Most of the time Lumpy lives in a trashy trailer, as evidenced in Nuttin' but the Tooth, You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Stealing the Spotlight, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow but he has lived in other places too. When he was a giant in Dunce Upon a Time he lived in a castle in the sky. In Junk in the Trunk he lived in a normal house with a swinging wall and a large set of tubes for his pet elephant. In Aw Shucks! he had a house out on a farm and in Peas in a Pod he had a cottage. In All in Vein, he as a vampire has his own castle where he lures unsuspecting victims by means of deliveries. HTF 78 Pants sneak 02-680x382.jpg HTF 78 Pants sneak 01-680x382.jpg|living room You're Baking Me Crazy.jpg Stealing the Spotlight.jpg HTF 75 Vein 011-680x382.jpg|Lumpy's castle, from All in Vein Lumpy's Home.png|Exterior view of Lumpy's castle Peainpod-----lumpyhouse.JPG|Lumpy's non-mobile home farmhouse.png|Lumpy's farmhouse, as shown in Aw Shucks! Mole's House Like Cuddles and Lumpy, The Mole has had several houses including a tree house and a normal house. In Can't Stop Coffin, he lives partially underground beneath a cemetery (as he's blind, he might not know this, however it may be possible that he lives underground intentionally since he is a mole.). However in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and A Sight for Sore Eyes his home was above the ground. In No Time Like the Present, he lives in a room inside an apartment shared by Handy. File:The_Mole's_House.png|The exterior of The Mole's house in "A Sight for Sore Eyes". File:Mole-light-newspaper-o.gif|Interior of Mole's house TheBloodApple.png|Another interior view of Mole's house Date 2.jpg|Mole's bathroom, from Blind Date HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 11.png Disco Bear's House Disco Bear appears to be fairly wealthy, as he has a few luxury homes. One of them is a ski cabin he uses for skiing (which was destroyed in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!). His normal house, first seen in Ipso Fatso, is a 70s style house built off the ground with a set of large steps leading up to his front door. Inside, he has a disco styled bedroom with a large, heart-shaped 70's bed, a disco alarm clock, a self portrait, a painting, a hair-drying chair and a jacuzzi. He also has a bathroom with a floor made of mosaics, each one with a light that activates if it's stomped on, and a weighing machine. He has a more standard-looking tree house in Put Your Back Into It, though the interior still has a 70s look. Disco_bear_house.jpg|DB's house as seen in Ipso Fatso File:Disco_room.jpg|His bedroom, from the same episode Bathroom.jpg|Disco Bear's bathroom from this episode Hair 22.jpg|His house in Easy Comb, Easy Go Truffles near the Disco Bear house.jpg|Disco Bear's house as shown in Put Your Back Into It Disco Bear in Pain.png|His living room from the same episode Sniffles' House Sniffles lives in a tree made out of metal, first seen in Blast from the Past. Inside he has a lab in which he invents things, though he also has a normal living area elsewhere in the house. He was seen to have a work station in A Hole Lotta Love, but it seems to be a separate building. Sniffles' house has been seen in Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek and I've Got You Under My Skin. However, in internet episodes like Suck it Up and Pet Peeve he seemed to have different house. sniffleshouse.png|Exterior view of Sniffles' house Mechanical Paper Plane.jpg|The interior of Sniffles house, from A Sight for Sore Eyes Pet peeve.jpg|Sniffles' lab in Pet Peeve Suck it Up.jpg|Sniffles' bedroom, from Suck it Up Sniffles Watching TV.jpg|Sniffles' living room, as shown in Blast from the Past Nutty's House Nutty lives in a tree that has red and pink stripes on it, which makes it look like a candy cane. He sleeps in candy wrappers on the floor despite having a bed. His house has been seen in Concrete Solution, Chew Said a Mouthful, and False Alarm. He also had a small, wooden house with no food and a bed with a candle on his night stand as shown in Dunce Upon a Time. Giggles was seen living there, too. In most episodes, Nutty's house appears to be much smaller on the outside because the shape of the door is different. Other tree houses have a door connected to the ground but Nutty's looks like a hole in a tree. Despite having a small outside appearance, his house is actually much bigger on the inside. Nutty's_house.png|Nutty's house in Chew Said a Mouthful 547081.jpg|Bathroom 245546 10150215768862277 349330647276 38705 1515 n.jpg|Kitchen Cfudhrughbtfuhuf.png|Nutty's kitchen seen in Concrete Solution Videogameobsession.png|Nutty's living room, from False Alarm episode Lifty and Shifty's Apartment The outside of their house in Meat Me for Lunch has not been seen, but they were shown to have a small home with a supposedly empty refrigerator. They are shown to live in a hotel apartment in Swelter Skelter. It is possible that their mystery house in the former episode is this very same building. Indexmeat.jpg|Interior of Lifty and Shifty's place apartment.png|Their apartment as shown in Swelter Skelter Scarf head.jpg All this for A.C..png|Apartment hallway That is cold.png DangFrozenFire.png|Their room destroyed by an ice explosion. Cro-Marmot's Dome It is shown in Wipe Out that Cro-Marmot lives in an igloo on top of a hill, inside a dome that resembles a giant snow globe. His home includes a TV with no cable. Wipe 1.jpg|Interior Wipe 4.jpg|Exterior 2010-06-28 133B583B13.jpg|Hill Doorway.jpg|Doorway Splendid's Acorn Fortress First seen from the outside in It's a Snap. The inside of his house has been seen in It's a Snap, Better Off Bread, and Gems the Breaks. A building shaped like an acorn high above the forest, this acts as Splendid's home. Before being called into action, Splendid is usually doing some mundane task like baking bread or knitting. Image:It's_a_snap_002_0001.jpg|Splendid's home in It's a Snap File:Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid's bedroom, from Gems the Breaks File:HTF 74 Breaking 01-680x382.jpg|Interior as shown in Breaking Wind Better Off Bread.jpg|Splendid's kitchen, from Better Off Bread. Flaky's House Some believe that her house was seen in Party Animal, but this is debatable. If confirmed so, then Flaky would be the only main character who has lived in a normal house (and not a tree) for the entire series. The house has a living room and kitchen, and is located on top of a hill. File:122.jpg|Flaky's (possible) home as shown in Party Animal Houseonhill.png|Exterior view Lammy's House First seen in Royal Flush (only from the inside). It is where Giggles and Petunia are seen at the door and Lammy, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky are seen at a table playing a card game. When Lammy lets her guests in, there seems to be only a large expanse of hills and trees but nothing else in sight. File:HTF 71 Royal 03.jpg|Lammy's house in Royal Flush. Lammyandflaky.jpg|Her bathroom from the same episode Other characters Buddhist Monkey's House First seen in Three Courses of Death. On the outside, it is a red and white oriental house in the center of a small lake. On the inside, it has numerous artifacts including gongs and lanterns. This is the battle site of Buddhist Monkey and Char Sui. Buddish Monkey Tree courses of death.jpg|Buddhist Monkey's home 3coursedeath--whatisthat.JPG The Dark Shadow Lord's Lair This is the secret lair of The Dark Shadow Lord, as well as the Generic Tree Ninjas, and possibly Char Sui. It might be an ancient temple or an evil castle. It has a large throne room and a big stain glass window. The Ants' Home The Ants, unsurprisingly, live in an anthill. As shown in Crazy Antics, their anthill contains a network of underground tunnels akin to its real-life counterparts. However in Tongue in Cheek, their anthill contained no tunnels and instead had one door for entering and exiting. Their anthill was destroyed by Sniffles' robot in this episode, though they made a new home out of Sniffles' corpse after killing him. In Suck It Up, they didn't live in an anthill, but behind the walls of Sniffles' house, similar to mice. Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG|The Ants' anthill Indexsnifflescrazy.jpg|The anthill and its network of tunnels Tongueincheek-homesweethome.PNG|The ants' new house (built in the most disturbing way possible) Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists